


When I See You Again: Ladynoir July 2018

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lost Miraculous, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: After suddenly losing the power to transform seven years before, Ladybug and Chat Noir reunite and find themselves able to patrol the streets once again.





	1. Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I am writing this one off the cuff. I have no plan and got this idea literally minutes ago. I’m not sure if this AU will make it the whole month but I love Ladynoir a whole lot and want to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated on 7.17: Okay, so here’s the thing. I’m going to attempt to start over with this AU (Don’t worry, the previous six drabbles are still out there in the tumblrverse. We’ll call them a rough draft.). I decided to change a few things with what is going on though so some of this will be familiar and some will be new. I really love Ladynoir and it deserves the same treatment I gave the other months despite how I’m feeling about some things so here we go with my second chance.
> 
> I'll be working my way through the other chapters this week and hopefully starting to catch up with the month. Thanks for reading!

Seven years. It had been seven years since she’d been able to race across rooftops as the stars shone above her. Seven years since she’d felt the exhilaration of leaping between buildings and lashing her yoyo out to swing through the sky. Seven years and she was quickly realizing that she was woefully out of shape.

Ladybug came to a running stop just before the rooftop she was currently on ended and let out a breathless laugh. She hadn’t realized it would feel so good to be like this again, but she should have.

Without any warning seven years before, Tikki disappeared without a trace and her earrings remained a solid black and unpowered. Fu disappeared at the same time, his shop closed up with no sign of a forwarding address. Marinette had never regretted more not sharing her identity with her partner then. She sat on her balcony every night for months hoping to catch a glimpse of Chat Noir but he was gone too and she never even got to say goodbye.

She cried a lot during that first year, mourning the best friend she knew so well and didn’t know well enough. She hoped wherever Chat Noir was that he was okay and happy. Whatever happened to them must’ve happened to Hawkmoth as well because akuma attacks stopped. People became hopeful and then accepted his demise as truth. Ladybug and Chat Noir were praised on the news while people asked where the heroes had gone. 

It was suddenly as if that chapter of her life had never happened at all and it took Marinette longer than she liked to admit to figure out how to live a normal life again. But eventually she did. She said goodbye to Adrien when he moved away to work for his father’s new fashion house. She lived with Alya while they survived university. She helped her parents push the bakery through a dry spell until business picked up again. She began to live her life as Marinette, just Marinette.

She hadn’t noticed the earrings glowing at first. She’d been turning down the sheets of her bed when the soft light caught the corner of her eye. The earrings had kept a special place in her jewelry box over the years even as she moved into her own place but she didn’t pay them much attention anymore. As soon as she saw the top drawer of the jewelry box glowing though, she knew things were going to change again. She’d crossed the room, her heart in her throat, and slid open the draw to see the earrings had turned red again with five small black dots. The temptation had been too much.

Tikki never appeared but with a tentative “Spots on”, Marinette was Ladybug again and the feeling was unmatched. She’d paced her apartment giddily for exactly nine minutes before finally giving in and getting out into the night air.

She had a feeling she would ache tomorrow. She hadn’t exactly kept up in superhero shape and the years had a way of changing her from the trim eighteen year old she had been when she suddenly found herself without her spots. It was worth it though, patrolling the city again. At least that’s what she told herself she was doing but she hadn’t been looking down to the streets very much.

No, her eyes had stayed on the skyline, hoping to see a familiar face.


	2. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated 7.17

Adrien slumped in his desk chair and rubbed at his eyes. He’d been back in Paris for all of seven hours and he was already three days behind on work. He thought he might at least get a day or so to settle back in before Gabriel was demanding updates on the spring line progression but that was too hopeful.

He didn’t notice the silver ring warming against his knuckle at first. He’d never been able to bring himself to take it off for good, even as years passed with no sign of his kwami. It still served as a comfort somehow, a reminder of the freedom he briefly had...and the love he lost. He looked down in surprise as the skin beneath his ring burned and a shining black washed over the metal.

“Plagg?” he whispered excitedly. There was no response but he could sense the familiar potential pulsing from the ring. Adrien moved away from his desk and called up his transformation for the first time in seven years.

Chat Noir flexed his hand incredulously, new silver claw tips dim under the low hotel room lights. He inhaled deeply and could smell the city as if he’d been stuffed up the past few years and was finally taking everything in properly for the first time. He crossed the small space to the balcony and slid open the doors. The sky was a deep blue-black with the echo of stars high above as he took another deep breath. With a victorious whoop, he leapt off of the railing of the balcony and launched himself into the air.

When he lost the ability to transform seven years ago-- when he lost his constant companion-- Adrien spiraled. His father had wanted to send him to the United States for a year or so to work in the new Gabriel house there and Adrien finally agreed to it after graduation. One year turned into several and when his father offered him the opportunity to fly to Paris for a Gabriel board meeting, Adrien had leapt at it.

The city had changed since he’d be gone. He spent his last nights in Paris all those years ago on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, eyes peeled for any flash of red along the rooftops but he never saw Ladybug again. He found himself heading in that direction again even as memories clouded his mind.

No Plagg. No Ladybug. No Chat Noir. Adrien lost the energy to fight, said goodbye to his friends, and tried to make a life in New York to please his increasingly despondent father.

But now...

Chat Noir wasn’t sure how far he’d run when he finally stopped to catch his breath. It was late enough that parts of the city had finally shut down for the night, windows darkening and storefronts closing down. He reached behind him and felt his baton in its rightful place. He took it out and realized it was black now, the paw print at the end an even brighter green than before. He slid the top up hopefully and turned on the tracker, holding his breath. After a few torturous seconds, the Ladybug emblem blinked on in the south part of the city. He pressed on the emblem carefully.

All the breath went out of him when Ladybug’s face filled the small screen, her eyes big and hopeful. “Chat?!”

“Ladybug,” he whispered hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “I’ve missed you so much.” He watched in awe as tears tracked down her mask and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

“I’ve missed you too, Chaton. Where are you? Can I...” She trailed off as she checked the tracker. “You’re so close,” she whispered, voice reverent.

“I can come to you.”

“This is the best birthday gift ever.”

“Your birthday,” Chat Noir grinned, “is not for another three days, Bugaboo.”

“You can’t possibly remember that,” she laughed.

“I remember everything about you. Sit tight, my Lady. I’m on the way.“


	3. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated on 7.18.2018

Chat Noir’s boots barely touched rooftop before he was up in the air again, leaping as far as he could to cover more of the distance between him and his estranged partner. 

It felt so good to be Chat Noir again. He was still worried about Plagg, of course, but he was sure he and Ladybug could figure it out together. And he was going to tell her who he was. He was absolutely certain of that. And then he was going to ask her out for a date. And then if she would let him, he was going to hold her close and kiss her. It was a simple checklist. He liked simple.

It felt good to be in Paris again too. He hadn’t let anyone know he was coming back yet because he hadn’t been sure Gabriel would give him a moment of free time. There was no way he was leaving now though. If Ladybug was here, Chat Noir would be too and hopefully Gabriel would understand whatever reason Adrien could come up with to stay. 

Seven years. He’d been gone seven years. It was an odd feeling looking out over the city. So much was the same but a lot had changed. He would need to send Nino a message tomorrow so they could meet up and Chloe would kill him if he didn’t put in an appearance at some point. Maybe he could go to lunch with Alya and he could take Marinette to dinner. Kim and Max had sent him an engagement announcement so he should probably try to squeeze in a visit with them too after picking up a gift.

“It’s you.”

Chat Noir landed with a soft thud at his destination and saw Ladybug standing on the other end of the rooftop. He ran towards her and suddenly she was in his arms and he was spinning them. They spun until Chat Noir was too dizzy to stay upright and they landed in a puddle of laughter together amidst the potted plants and miscellaneous gardening tools.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured, holding her tightly in his arms.

Ladybug made no move to disentangle herself from his hold. She reached up and lightly touched his short hair. “Your kitty mane is gone.”

He grinned. “Want me to grow it back?”

She didn’t answer but continued to study him. “I thought this would be awkward when you were on the way here,” she admitted and then let out a little laugh. “But I didn’t expect us to end up like this so soon though I guess I should’ve.”

Chat Noir’s grin widened despite his darkening cheeks. “Why, my Lady, were you planning on getting tangled up with me at some point?”

Ladybug pressed the tip of her finger to his nose. “That’s how we met, Chaton, don’t you remember?”

He momentarily tried to squash the temptation to grab her hand and then gave into it, gently pulling her wrist towards his face and pressing a kiss to her gloved palm. He heard her make a soft gasping sound and it spurred him further. “My name’s Adrien,” he said. “I needed you to know.”

She swallowed thickly. “Agreste?”

He nodded. “I know we interacted a few times when I wasn’t transformed and I probably should’ve told you then-- I wish I had told you then because we wouldn’t have lost all this time-- but I...why are you laughing?”

Ladybug bit her lip, trying to suppress the bout of giggles that had taken her. “I’m sorry. I...you and I interacted when I wasn’t transformed and now I feel so silly because it should’ve been obvious and we lost all this time and--”

“What’s your name?” he asked, cutting her off.

“Marinette Dupain--”

“Cheng,” he finished with a grin, scooting closer so there was hardly any space between them as they lay on the rooftop. “I almost came to see you the night I left. I did see you on your balcony but I didn’t know how to tell you I was Chat without any proof so I went back home. I was hoping somehow you could find Ladybug for me.”

“We might be a little hopeless,” she breathed, eyes flicking to his lips.

“Yeah, maybe,” he whispered, closing the distance between their lips when a crash had them flying apart.

Screams filled the air below and Ladybug grimaced. “I think our reunion is going to have to wait a little longer, Kitty. If we’re back--”

“Hawkmoth must be too,” he finished. “After you, my Lady.”


	4. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated on 7.18.2018

“At least Hawkmoth seems to be as out of shape as we are,” Chat Noir winced, rotating his shoulder. “That akuma was weak.”

“But so are we,” Ladybug frowned. “I couldn’t even call up the Cure. How’s your arm?”

“Probably going to have a really nice bruise tomorrow.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He grinned. “Don’t be. I haven’t felt this good in years.” He stepped closer, putting a hand on her waist. “What are you doing tonight?”

Ladybug flushed. “It’s late and I have work in the morning. I should be going back home.”

“But you want to stay out with me,” he smirked.

“I don’t remember you being this smooth.”

“I’ve been practicing in my mirror.”

She studied his face, noticing the pronounced jawline, slimmer cheeks, and the tightness around his eyes despite his obvious joy at their reunion. “A lot happened in seven years,” she said softly. “We don’t even really know each other anymore.”

“Of course we do.”

“Chat, you can’t honestly say you haven’t changed at all since the last time we saw each other. Your voice even sounds different.”

“Blame it on being around Americans for too long. Bug, please don’t do this. It’s a beautiful summer night in Paris and we’re finally together again.”

Ladybug stepped back with a frown. “I’m not trying to do anything except keep a level head.”

“Are you with someone?”

She took another step back. “It isn’t serious but we’ve been out enough that he deserves to know if I’m moving on to someone else. I let myself get swept up in the moment earlier. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It was presumptuous of me to assume you would be single. Foolish too, with a gorgeous woman like you,” he added with a small smile. Chat Noir stepped back too and there was a thick space between them. “You’re right. I’m sure we’ve both changed a lot in seven years.”

“Wait.” Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “I promised myself I wouldn’t mess this up and now we’re standing too far apart from each other and I’ve made everything awkward.”

“I think I helped.”

She let out a grateful laugh and stepped closer. “Chat Noir, would you like to come to my place for coffee and day-old scones to stay up way too late and catch up on everything we’ve missed?”

“Are you sure your boyfriend won’t mind?”

She stepped closer again and tapped his bell. “Don’t be a baby. I told you it wasn’t serious.”

Chat Noir caught her hand in his and made a show of pressing a kiss to it. “It’d be my pleasure, my Lady.”


	5. Addictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated 7.18.2018

“This is perfect for you,” Chat Noir smiled, running his gloved hand along the tidy kitchen counter. “It feels just like your room above the bakery did.”

Ladybug shrugged and ducked her head to hide her blush. “It’s kind of small.”

“But it’s just you, right?”

She nodded and watched him make his way to the refrigerator, studying the pictures held up with colorful magnets. She held her breath as he went from photo to photo. Some of the people he would recognize, but others...

“Is this him?” he asked quietly.

Ladybug stepped up behind him to see him pointing to the photo she knew he would pick out. “Yeah, David. He’s a really nice guy.”

“But it isn’t serious?”

She swallowed thickly when Chat Noir turned around to look down at her. He’d grown so much taller in his time away. She hadn’t noticed it as much when they were outside but in her small kitchen, he seemed almost too large. “He’s not you,” she said softly.

The air between them was charged and they stared at each other, years of unspoken words piling up between them.

“Why does it feel like this?” Ladybug whispered. “We were never together like that.”

“We should’ve been.” Chat Noir rubbed his thumb along her cheek. “I wish we’d been.”

“I think we need to detransform.”

He blinked in surprise. “What?”

“This is feeling like a lot and I think us being like this isn’t helping.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Chat Noir was silent for a moment and then frowned. “Claws in. Plagg?” He looked up nervously. “I don’t know if I can.”

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” she assured him as she straightened her shoulders, ready to drop her own transformation.

“It’s not that. I mean, I don’t think it’s that.” His brow furrowed beneath his mask. “I mean I literally can’t detransform.”

“Oh,” Ladybug breathed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the memory of what it felt like to shed Ladybug but the sensation stayed dormant. She blinked down at her gloved hands. “This might be a problem.”

“Maybe it’s because their power isn’t worn out yet or something? I didn’t use Cataclysm.”

“I did use Lucky Charm though,” she replied, worrying her lip. “Now that I think about it, I should’ve changed back a while ago.”

“So we’re stuck like this?”

Ladybug shot him a helpless look. “Maybe? I know as much as you do at this point, Kitty. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to put the earrings back on when Tikki didn’t show up.”

“I was already wearing my ring.” Chat Noir flexed his hand, watching the green paw print glint in the light, all five parts still bright. “I could never bring myself to take it off.”

“I wore mine for a while but it started to feel more painful than comforting,” she sighed, sitting on the stool by the counter. 

“I think I made it two days without it,” he chuckled but there was no humor in the sound. “It felt like an addiction I could kick if I could just hold out but I couldn’t, or wouldn’t, I guess.”

“An addiction?”

“The hope,” he clarified. “Hope that maybe it was all a bad dream and I’d wake up one day and be Chat again.”

“It looks like you got your wish.”

Chat Noir sagged against the counter. “What do you think we should do?”

“We can try hiding and waiting it out for a bit, I guess. I’ll email my boss to say I’m taking a sick day. Eventually they’ll have to power down, right?”

“I want to say yes but I feel like we’re in unknown territory here,” he admitted. 

She pursed her lips and nodded, moving past him into her small kitchen. “Coffee or tea?”

“What?”

“Well, we were planning on catching up tonight anyway. We may as well still do that while we wait. Coffee or tea?”

Chat Noir felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Coffee sounds great. I don’t want to miss another minute with you.”

Ladybug blushed and busied herself with her task.

“What are you doing for work now?” Chat Noir moved around the outer counter to give her space and took up the stool she’d vacated. “That feels so weird to ask. We were just getting out of school last time I saw you.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder. “I got a marketing job at this engineering company. It’s nothing fancy but it pays enough for me to have my own place and I get the nights and weekends off.”

“I was sure you would go into fashion.”

“I do have an Etsy store. I mostly do cosplay pieces but it’s nice to be able to work on some other stuff sometimes.” She shrugged as she pulled a plastic container out of the pantry. “I sent my portfolio around after graduation but couldn’t get any offers. Alya had an internship at the place I’m at now and was able to put in a good word for me.”

“So you guys work together now?”

“Nah, she got bored after a year or so and moved onto something else. It works fine for me though.”

“I need to make sure to visit her while I’m here. Nino too obviously.”

“Good luck. He stays busier than anyone.” Ladybug pulled three scones out from the metallic pink bread box and put them on a plate. “He’s mixing the soundtrack for a big action movie right now. I’m sure he can make time for you though. Want to go sit in the living room?”

“Yeah, sure.”  
_____________________________

“It’s late or early, I guess,” Chat Noir yawned as the sky lightened outside the balcony doors. “Sorry I stayed so long.”

“Don’t be. I’m really glad we were able to do this.” Ladybug stood and stretched. “I’m still not sure what to do about our problem though.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to be able to attend any of my meetings today like this,” he frowned, looking down at his suit.

“And people might see you go into your hotel room,” she added. “After the attack last night, I have a feeling more people will be looking out for us.”

“You have a point.”

“Just stay here,” Ladybug offered, proud of how nonchalant her voice sounded. “The couch is really comfortable. I’ve fallen asleep on it more than a few times.”

“Really, you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. I’m taking the day off work anyway. You may want to let someone know though so there isn’t an Adrien Agreste manhunt going on while we sleep.”

He grinned. “I can do that. I’ll say I ran into an old friend and couldn’t tear myself away.”

She ducked her head so he couldn’t see her reddening cheeks and reached for the ottoman in front of her armchair. The lid opened and she produced a pillow and blanket. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

He took them from her reverently. “This will be perfect, my Lady. Thank you.”

Following her impulse, Ladybug quickly kissed him on the cheek before turning on her heel toward her bedroom. “Goodnight, Chaton, sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams, Marinette.”


	6. Spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited/Updated 7.18

Chat Noir stretched, arms in the air and fingers splayed as he released a jaw-cracking yawn. He heard soft laughter and looked towards the kitchen to see Ladybug leaning against the counter in a soft pink robe with a mug in her hand.

“You stretch just like a cat,” she teased.

“Good thing I’m living up to my name then,” he winked, rolling off the couch and joining her. 

“Coffee?”

“Absolutely.”

He watched her retrieve a green mug like the one she had given him the previous night and ready the press. There was a tightness to her expression that hadn’t been there when they talked hours before. “Are you okay?”

She paused for a moment before continuing with her task. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your expression looks like you’re trying to look okay but you’re not.” He offered her his hand and she took it, letting him pull her into a hug and leaving his coffee half finished.

“I broke things off with David on the phone this morning,” she said quietly. “It was...things ended well, I think, but I could tell he was really disappointed and it made me feel kinda crappy.”

“I’m sorry, Bugaboo.”

“It’s for the best. It didn’t feel right to keep him hanging on when...” She pursed her lips and gently pulled away to finish his coffee.

“When?” he prodded.

“When you’re back,” she finished, not meeting his eyes.

“I see.” Chat Noir couldn’t hide his wide grin. “Do I get to kiss you now?”

“Is it okay if we talk a little more?” She offered him the mug and walked into the living room.

Chat Noir followed her lead, joining her on the couch. “What’s going on?”

“Are you planning on moving back to Paris permanently?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

His expression softened. “You know why.”

She shook her head. “That’s what I’m afraid of. It’s a lot of pressure to try to start a new relationship like this. That doesn’t even include the whole thing we have going on with still being transformed.”

“Would you rather I go back to New York so we can have a long distance relationship? Because I gotta tell you, Bug, I think it’s going to be hard to help you with akumas from there.” He set his mug on the coffee table and took her hand in his. “What exactly are you afraid of here?”

“What if it doesn’t work out? I already lost you for seven years. I couldn’t bear to go through that again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“We didn’t think we were going anywhere then either,” she frowned, looking down at their joined hands. “What if this time it isn’t us losing our powers but losing our friendship because things don’t work out between us?”

“How many spots are on your suit?”

Ladybug blinked. “What?”

“The spots on your suit, how many are there?”

She looked down at herself. “I don’t know. I’ve never counted.”

“Are you afraid you’re suddenly going to be missing some?”

“No,” she replied slowly. “I don’t think it matters.”

“Would your suit not be worth wearing if there were more or less spots?”

“Get to the point, Chaton.”

“I’m saying that tomorrow your suit could suddenly be five spots short but it wouldn’t mean it wasn’t worth being Ladybug, right? So even though everything is unknown right now, it doesn’t mean this isn’t worth it, that we aren’t worth it, because something bad could possibly happen or not happen.”

Ladybug felt the sting of tears and blinked a few times. “When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve always been smart,” he winked. “I just liked letting you take the lead. So what do you say, my Lady? Want to figure this all out together?”

She took in a deep breath and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. “Yes,” she whispered before closing the space between them again.


	7. Half-Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this AU because my heart wasn't really in it for a few reasons, BUT I love Ladynoir a ton and really wanted to make this work so I went back and reworked the previous chapters a bit with some different plot points and I'm going to attempt to finish the month. Thanks for your patience and be sure to go back and read Chapters 1-6 again since there is new stuff and a fresh spin on the story. :)

"Uh oh.” Ladybug frowned at her phone as the text chime rang out again. “We’ve got trouble.”

Chat Noir hooked his chin over her shoulder from where she was lounging against his chest on the couch. “Hawkmoth?”

“Possibly worse.”

“Worse?”

There was suddenly a loud knock on her door. “I know you’re in there,” Alya called. “I tracked your phone.”

Ladybug gently pushed away from her partner and stood. “That app is supposed to be for emergencies.”

“Girl, you know that’s what this is,” Alya answered impatiently. “Open up!”

“How do you feel about this?” Ladybug asked softly. “She doesn’t actually have to find out who you are if you don’t want.”

“Come on,” he grinned, standing with her. “She deserves this.”

They crossed the room and Ladybug unlocked the door, easing it open a crack. Alya’s eyes widened when she caught sight of the mask and she pushed the door open more so she could slip inside. “I knew it! How did this happen?!” Ladybug closed the door and Alya spun to see Chat Noir. “You’re here too?!”

“Do you want something to drink?” Ladybug asked.

Alya waved a hand. “We don’t have time for all that, girl. What’s going on?”

“We’re not sure,” Chat Noir admitted sheepishly. “It’s like our Miraculous woke up yesterday and now we can’t stop being like this.”

Alya circled them both slowly, eyes assessing. “So this happened right around when you got back in town, Agreste?”

Chat Noir blinked. “What?”

“Oh, are we going to pretend that’s not you, Sunshine? That’s fine,” Alya nodded confidently before turning to Marinette. “Just for the record, I called this over a decade ago.”

“I know you did,” Ladybug smiled.

“You didn’t believe me.”

“I remember.”

“What is going on?!” Chat Noir huffed.

“Mari told me about being Ladybug when we lived together in school,” Alya shrugged. “I always had a feeling you were Chat Noir but it seemed more likely when you moved away. You changed as much as she did when you guys lost your mojo.”

Ladybug frowned. “I guess I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“Me neither,” Chat Noir admitted.

“You were both grieving; it’s understandable.” Alya stepped back to look at them. “But now...wow, this is so great. Well, except for the whole not being able to detransform thing. What about Tikki?”

“I haven’t seen her. The earrings were suddenly just powered on. I thought maybe she was in them but now I’m not so sure.”

“Could it have been Hawkmoth?”

“I don’t know. The akuma last night was weak and seemed kinda spontaneous. He might’ve been taken for surprise as much as we were,” Chat Noir answered thoughtfully. “It was almost like he found the first possibly inconvenienced person he could and sent an akuma their way just to test it out.”

“Well, this is all perfect timing,” Alya grinned. “I just quit my job so now I can focus all my brainpower on helping you guys figure this out.”

“Alya.”

“I was bored and it was draining my energy,” Alya replied breezily. “It’ll be fine. Maybe I’ll get the Ladyblog started up again and sell ads or something.”

“Always with a plan,” Chat Noir smiled. “That’s the Alya I remember.”

“Don’t give me that disapproving mother look, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I get it enough from my own mother,” Alya warned, glancing at Ladybug.

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you. You can’t keep bouncing from job to job.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” They shared a significant look and Ladybug finally nodded. Alya rubbed her hands together and grinned. “Who’s ready to get down to business?”


	8. Public Relations

“Weird,” Chat Noir murmured, reading his email on Marinette’s computer.

“What’s up?” Ladybug asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

“My father cancelled the board meeting he flew me out here for.”

“Gabriel cancelling on you? That’s so shocking,” Alya drawled without glancing up from her own laptop.

Ladybug shot her a look before returning her attention to her partner. “Did he say why?”

He shook his head. “No, it just says it will be rescheduled at a future date. This isn’t like him though. He’s usually really strict about business stuff. Maybe I’ll email Nathalie just to check in.”

“After that, let’s do the first official return video for the blog.” Alya quickly keyed something in and smiled. “The site is lighting up like a Christmas tree. There aren’t too many photos and videos of you guys from the fight and the ones that have popped up are really low quality but people are so excited. There are all these theories of if it is really you guys or new heroes.”

“What kind of questions are you going to ask?”

Alya grinned mischievously. “Well, of course the burning question is where have you been.”

“Which we don’t really know how to answer,” Ladybug frowned.

“And now you’re stuck like this which begs another question,” she continued. “Have you tried taking the jewelry off?”

Ladybug blinked and heard Chat Noir snort beside her. “Have we tried taking the jewelry off?” he laughed. “I mean, how stupid do you think we are?” He leaned closer to Ladybug, voice low. “Did you try to take the earrings off?”

“Of course I did,” she sniffed. “It just...took me a few hours to think of it.” She caught him tug at his ring discreetly with no success.

“Ah, yeah, me too, just wanted to check.”

They both turned back to Alya with pleasantly blank expressions.

“Wow, you guys are just super terrible at this, huh?” Alya teased.

“We’re a little rusty,” Ladybug admitted. “We should probably do a run through before we record anything for the blog.”

“Yeah, we don’t want to give away that we’re not exactly in tip top shape,” Chat Noir agreed. “Hopefully Hawkmoth is having as much trouble as we are.”

“Have you guys given any thought to the possibility that this is bigger than Hawkmoth?” Alya pointed out. “I mean, if there was something or someone that was able to strip you guys and him of the powers and then somehow give them back...”

“That’s actually really scary,” Ladybug finished with a frown.


	9. Secrets

“I’m so tired,” Ladybug yawned with a stretch. “Who knew interviews could be so exhausting?”

“I did,” Chat Noir answered with a tired smile. “I think the video went well though.”

“Yeah, I’m glad Alya is helping us out with everything.”

“You’re worried about her though.”

Ladybug frowned. “A little. She just seems...a little lost maybe.”

“How long has it been since she and Nino broke up?”

“Oh goodness, a few years now. They still see each other every once in the while though. Things are friendly at least.”

Chat Noir nodded. “He’s never really dated anyone else, right? Not seriously anyway, I think.”

“Yeah, I think he would take her back in a second if she’d just figure some stuff out.”

“He didn’t want to talk about it when they split up, and to be honest, we weren’t really as close as we had been back then. I kinda regret that,” Chat Noir admitted. “I wanted to be there for him but being away was hard.”

“I know I’m supposed to be the supportive best friend but I still think it was a mistake that she broke things off. Nino is good for her. He kept her grounded.” Ladybug chewed on her lip thoughtfully. “Alya is so amazing but sometimes she gets too wrapped up in her own head. Does that make sense? She needs someone who can help her know when to come up for air. I think that’s why she keeps bouncing around from job to job.”

“Maybe we could play matchmaker.”

Ladybug turned to look at him. “You want to try to be sneaky, don’t you?”

He flushed. “I really do want to see Nino and it doesn’t look like I’m going to be out of this suit anytime soon. It’s been a few years, but I’m sure I can still trust him.”

She nodded. “I think so.”

“So maybe Nino could come over, and maybe it just happens to be when Alya is over here. And maybe I’m completely clueless about their relationship and say helpful things. We’ll just get them in the same room and the rest will be our little secret.”

Ladybug laughed. “That easy, huh?”

He pulled her closer to him as they sat on the couch and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve got you back. Everything else feels like a piece of cake.”


	10. Communication

“Do I smell bad?”

Ladybug looked over at her partner. “What?”

“I just realized it’s been three days since I showered so I’m wondering if I smell bad,” Chat Noir winced.

“You started thinking of that too, huh?” she blushed, leaning over and taking a delicate sniff. Her brow furrowed beneath her mask and she sniffed again and then sat back against the couch. “You just smell like Chat.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I think it’s a good thing,” she shrugged. “You smell like you always have. Maybe the suits keep us in some kind of stasis or something? What about me?”

Chat Noir got a mischievous glint in his eye and leaned toward her, brushing his nose against the line where her suit met the skin of her neck. He inhaled deeply and sighed. “You smell like you too.” He pressed a kiss to the skin before nuzzling against it. “It’s my favorite smell, my Lady.”

Ladybug giggled, feeling her face heat up as she scrunched her shoulders to try to protect herself. Chat Noir let out a playful growl and moved closer, pulling her to him.

“I’m trying to work,” she protested as her computer began to slip from her lap. 

“Come on, take a break,” he smiled against her throat.

“No, you alley cat. I have to keep up if I’m not going into the office.” She tried to keep her voice firm as she pushed him away but laughter still colored it.

“Fine, fine, fine,” he sighed dramatically and stood. “Maybe I’ll go out for a bit.”

Ladybug looked up at him in surprise. “Where?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I might peek in at the house and see if my father is around. Something about him cancelling the meeting is still bothering me.”

“You said Nathalie said he wasn’t feeling well?”

“Yeah, but my father has never been sick as long as I can remember so either this is bad or it’s something else.”

Ladybug set her laptop on the coffee table. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“I should be fine. I’ll keep to the shadows on the way there and hopefully stay relatively unseen. Maybe I’ll make an appearance somewhere afterwards just to remind people we’re back.”

She reached for his baton on the table and offered it to him. “Call me if you need me, okay?”

“I always need you but I’ll save it for an emergency,” he winked. “Get some work done so we can have fun when I get back.”

“What kind of fun?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Whatever kind you’ll let me,” he grinned.

“Get out of here. And be careful!”


	11. Eiffel Tower

Ladybug tried to temper her worry as she swung across the city. Chat Noir hadn’t given away many details when he asked her to meet him at the Eiffel Tower but his face had been too pale, eyes a little too wide. He looked little like the teasing, playful man who’d left her apartment a couple of hours before. Something had spooked him.

She heard a few calls from below and distractedly waved her hand when she had a moment to free it before swinging on. She wondered if something was seriously wrong with Gabriel or perhaps Chat Noir had done something to give away his identity to his father. She’d told her parents about her superhero life not long after she’d lost it. They’d been supportive but relieved it was over. She really should call them. They would’ve seen her and Chat Noir on the news now. They deserved to hear it from her, even if it would be later than it should’ve been.

She spotted Chat Noir perched high up the tower and she went to him. “What’s going on?”

Chat Noir met her greeting with haunted eyes. “It’s him,” he said softly. “It was always him.”

“What are you talking about?” She sat down beside him. “What’s going on? Is your dad okay?”

He swallowed hard and hunched his shoulders in close to his body. “He’s Hawkmoth.”

“What?”

“Hawkmoth,” he repeated, voice hollow. “I saw him.”

“You saw Hawkmoth at your dad’s house,” she clarified.

“It was him. He was talking to Nathalie near the portrait of Mom. It...he...”

“Maybe there’s some mistake.”

Chat Noir gave her an irritated look. “I didn’t think you would be trying to take his side after all this time.”

“I’m not,” she insisted. “You know I think he’s an awful person, but this is serious, Adrien.”

“You don’t think I know that? You already thought he was Hawkmoth once, remember?”

She chewed on her lip. “So you think he’s stuck too then?”

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? He can’t go out any more than we can. He cancelled the board meeting and apparently he’s got Nathalie in on it now.”

“Or she’s been in on it this whole time.”

Chat Noir grimaced. “I hope not. That makes it worse somehow.”

“If he’s stuck too though, maybe this wasn’t something he did which means there could be another person behind it.”

They both looked around as if they were somehow being watched on their high perch above the city.

“That’s a terrifying thought,” Chat Noir finally said, “and I thought I’d reached my limit on those tonight.”

Ladybug reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Maybe I should go back to my hotel.”

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “I don’t think you should. I think you should come back to my apartment.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to be alone tonight.”

Chat Noir didn’t meet her eyes as he released her hand and stood but when Ladybug started the journey back to her place, she felt him at her back the whole way there.


	12. Favor

“Good, you’re both here.” Ladybug let the roof access door of her apartment building close behind her as she neared Alya and Nino.

“Alya said it was important,” Nino replied, daring an uncertain glance at his ex-girlfriend. “Whatever you need, Mari.”

“I need you to hang out with Adrien and keep him busy.”

He blinked in surprise. “Okay, uh, that would be awesome, but when I said whatever you need, I didn’t really have flying to New York in mind.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have said whatever she needs,” Alya shot back.

“He’s downstairs,” Ladybug clarified, giving Alya a warning look. “And he’s not exactly Adrien right now.”

Nino looked between them. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

She inhaled deeply and then her shoulders sagged. “Adrien is Chat Noir and he went to check on Gabriel last night and saw him as Hawkmoth.”

“Oh shit.”

“I knew it,” Alya murmured.

“He’s obviously upset and I don’t think he really knows exactly how to feel even though he’s leaning toward righteous hero anger at the moment,” Ladybug frowned. “I was hoping maybe you guys could stay here with him for a little bit so I could go see for myself.”

Nino shifted uneasily. “I don’t know if you should go alone.”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to agree with Nino on this,” Alya added, not noticing the surprised look he gave her.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not going to interact or anything; I just want to see if I can get a visual of Gabriel as Hawkmoth. We think he’s stuck like we are.”

Nino nodded. “I’ll keep Adrien company then.” He shifted again, hand gripping the strap of the messenger bag crossing his chest. “But you really can’t go alone.”

“No offense but trying to carry Alya would slow me down.”

“I will try very hard not to be offended by that,” Alya sniffed before winking at her best friend.

“That’s not what I mean,” Nino frowned. He sighed and opened the flap of his bag, reaching in and pulling out a plastic sandwich bag. “Please don’t hate me but if you want to chance it, it’s yours.” He offered the bag to Alya, orange and gold glinting from the contents.

She took it quickly, opening the seal and pouring the glowing foxtail necklace into her palm. Ladybug watched with wide eyes. “Nino, where’d you get that?”

“I know I should’ve told you years ago when you revealed your identity, but it seemed moot at that point since there was nothing we could do. I was studying with Master Fu when everything went down and you guys lost your powers. I don’t even know what happened to him but a month later, I got a package with no return address and the rest of the Miraculous were hidden in different things that had been shipped.”

There was a flash of light and Rena Rouge stood beside them, doing a slow spin to check herself out. “I forgot how good this feels.”

“Alya, you could’ve at least let me finish talking,” Nino scowled. “Now you’re probably stuck like that.”

She waved a hand. “That’s not the worst thing in the world. This way I can help Marinette and Adrien.”

“How many of the Miraculous do you have?” Ladybug took a step forward and Nino stepped back, holding his bag close.

“That’s not something anyone else needs to know.” 

“Ah, there he is. That’s the Nino I remember,” Rena Rouge commented. “The one who started getting secretive and withholding.”

“Yeah, because you’re one to talk,” he shot back in irritation. 

“Maybe this isn’t the best time for this,” Ladybug said gently. “I think we all do need to have a long talk about things but right now, Alya and I will go check in on Hawkmoth and Nino, you go keep Adrien distracted.”

Nino and Rena Rouge stared at each other for a long second before nodding. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

Ladybug winced at the clear tension in the air. “Great,” she cleared her throat. “Go team.”


	13. New Look

“Now you know why I dumped his ass,” Rena Rouge huffed as they landed on the roof of the Agreste mansion.

“You knew about the Miraculous?!” Ladybug accused, turning on her.

She frowned. “Well, no, I had no idea about that. But I was right when I thought he was hiding something.”

“Did you ask him what he was hiding?”

“Of course I did. He wouldn’t tell me. I didn’t think he was cheating on me but I knew something was up.” She crossed her arms. “I’m just glad that maybe you’ll finally see that I wasn’t the crazy one.”

Ladybug’s expression softened. “I didn’t think you were crazy.”

“You kinda did.”

“Maybe a little. I just really love you guys and want you to be happy.”

“We’re happier apart.”

“If you say so.” The pair carefully made their way to the ornate skylight overlooking the empty dining room. “Well, this isn’t helpful.”

“Maybe we should check through some of the windows.”

Ladybug turned away from the skylight and held up a hand. “Wait. We just need to be careful we aren’t...” She trailed off, eyes narrowing and stepped up to the vacant eyed Rena Rouge standing before her. She sliced her hand through the illusion and huffed, hurrying to the edge of the roof to see her partner scaling down to the nearest window. Rena Rouge looked up with a mischievous grin and sent her a finger wave.

“Be careful,” Ladybug hissed as she eased her way down the wall. Even though she knew what to expect, it still took her breath away to see Hawkmoth sitting at Gabriel Agreste’s desk.   
__________________________

“I like the new look.”

Chat Noir shook himself from his thoughts. “What?”

Nino gestured to his suit. “It’s a little different, right?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

A thick silence fell between them and Nino had to keep himself from drumming his knuckles against the wall. “Look, dude, I’m, uh, I’m sorry I didn’t keep in touch.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I know you probably needed me but I didn’t know how to be there for you when you weren’t here and I...I’m sorry,” he finished lamely.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you either,” Chat Noir admitted. “I kinda ghosted on everyone.”

“I get it.”

“Still though.”

Nino pushed himself off the wall and dropped down to the couch beside the other man. “I missed you, dude.”

A smile finally graced Chat Noir’s lips. “I missed you too, man.”

“We’ll figure all this out. I’ve been looking into it since I saw you and Mari out the first night.”

“What do you mean?”

Nino grimaced. “I was training with Fu when you guys lost your powers. He disappeared on me but over that first year, I received different packages with books and other stuff I’d been working on with him.”

Chat Noir took that in for a moment. “You were the Turtle that one time, weren’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Nino flushed. “Not my finest moment, I’ll admit.”

“We’ve all had bad days, believe me. I wish I’d known.”

Nino shrugged. “I thought about telling you but then you were gone and I don’t know, I guess it seemed a little fruitless.”

Chat Noir nodded and he seemed to deflate a bit. “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“That’s where Marinette is right now, isn’t it? Checking on my father? She sent you down to babysit.”

“Maybe a little,” Nino admitted.

The corners of Chat Noir’s lips quirked. “She’s kinda great like that.”


	14. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, and Rena Rouge

“Has it been like this between them since they broke up?” Chat Noir winced. “I thought you said they were friendly.” Nino and Rena Rouge’s voices rose as they argued in the living room.

“They have been,” Ladybug insisted. “Mostly. They aren’t around each other a lot though and things are a little tense right now.” She sat down on the edge of her bed. They’d excused themselves to her bedroom when things began to get heated between their friends. “This whole Nino as the new Fu thing is kinda throwing me for a loop.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It makes sense to me, I think.”

“I guess I hate that he hasn’t even said anything all these years. When I told him I used to be Ladybug, he already knew and he acted surprised. He lied to me really.”

“I don’t think he knew what to say.”

They sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the muffled words of their friends in the other room.

“Did you see Hawkmoth?” Chat Noir finally asked, voice quiet.

“Yes. He was there.”

He nodded.

“What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean this changes things,” she clarified. “He’s your dad and we--”

“No, this doesn’t change anything. He’s Hawkmoth.”

“Adrien--”

“Please, Marinette, I can’t...I need to see him as Hawkmoth right now. And I need you to see me as Chat Noir. Can you please do that for me?”

She studied his face for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Thank you.”

There was a knock at the door and then it opened. Nino stood in the doorframe, transformed by the Turtle Miraculous. “Alya is coming home with me since it will be too crowded here.”

“Wait, why did you transform?”

“Because he’s a stubborn asshole,” Rena Rouge called.

He rolled his eyes. “It seemed like the best thing to do for now. You can call me Carapace when we’re out in the open. I don’t think any of us need to be alone like this. Alya will come stay at my place and you guys stay here. I’m going to be doing some research on possibly reversing the transformations.” He held out a glove hand. “Can I see your baton, dude?”

Chat Noir blinked in surprise and reached behind him to grab it, handing it over. Carapace slid the top up and pressed a few buttons. 

“Okay, I’m in there now. We should be able to communicate fine. I’ll call you guys tomorrow.”

“The sooner, the better.” Ladybug stood and stretched. “I’m not sure how much longer I can stay out of work without some kind of medical note.”

Carapace nodded. “Al and I will work on it.”

Ladybug glanced toward the hallway past him. “And you guys are going to be okay staying in the same place? She could always stay here if she needs to. We can make it work.”

Rena Rouge appeared behind Carapace with her a hand on her hip. “We’ll be fine, girl. We’ve just got some stuff to work out. Besides, Nino promised if I came with him that I could ask whatever I want,” she smiled sweetly. “And I have a very, very long list of things I want to know.”

Carapace grimaced. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir saw their friends out and Ladybug leaned against the door after she’d closed and locked it. “I’ve got to be honest, I’m kinda relieved it’s back to being just you and me for a bit.”

He grinned. “Enjoy my company that much, Bugaboo?”

Her expression softened, causing Chat Noir to lose his breath for a moment. “I really do, Kitty.”


	15. Yoyo

“I think we need to work out,” Ladybug announced.

Chat Noir sat up on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. Weak morning light was barely filtering through the living room blinds. “What?” he yawned.

“We’re out of shape and we need to work out,” she repeated, moving to the television. She turned it on and scrolled through streaming channels as she stood poised in front of the entertainment center.

He blinked groggily and pulled the blanket around his shoulders. “I don’t want to. I’m enjoying not working out right now. In fact, I was enjoying sleeping a whole lot.”

“Don’t be a grumpy kitty.” She selected an at-home workout video and stood ready.

Grumbling, Chat Noir flopped back down but his eyes stayed open enough to watch her bend and stretch. When the instructor on the screen picked up a small weight to use, he saw Ladybug glance around for a few moments before grabbing her yoyo from the counter and using it. Goodness, she was cute.

He remembered her doing things like this when they were younger when she was trying to work through something. She would challenge him to races or scaling buildings or other physical feats. If her body was busy, it gave her mind time to work. 

He wondered if she was trying to figure out what to do about Hawkmoth. He had to admit after the confusion and denial had lessened, he’d been ready to go to his father in anger. He was glad she hadn’t left him alone. He wasn’t sure what he would’ve done and his power wasn’t one to be used in a temper. He’d learned that lesson more than once.

Ladybug turned off the television after a while and began to practice tricks with her yoyo. Chat Noir could tell she knew he was watching her but she didn’t look at him as she swung the yoyo gently to work it into her next move. Her eyes were too focused. He bit his tongue to keep from asking her what she was thinking about. She would tell him when she was ready.

After what felt like hours, Ladybug finally sat down in the middle of her living room floor, folding her legs in front of her. “I’ve been thinking.”

“I could tell.” Chat Noir stood, turning to each side in a stretch before he folded himself down to her level. “What’s up?”

“I don’t think Hawkmoth is behind this.”

“He’s still behind all the akumas.”

“I know,” she nodded, “and he needs to pay for that but seeing him sitting behind the desk and trying to work...I think he’s just as put out as we are.”

“So that brings back the theory that there’s a bigger power in play.”

Ladybug chewed on her lip. “I think I need to see some of Fu’s old books. I remember him saying something about us that is making me wonder about things now.”

“Like what?”

“He always made a point to say you and I were most powerful together. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous held the most power together.”

“So you think if we are looking at the Miraculous separately, there may be one that was powerful enough to do this since we weren’t in action when it happened?”

“Maybe. It’s a theory anyway.”

“But if the same power is behind us losing ours in the first place, that doesn’t really make sense.”

Her shoulders slumped. “I know.”

“Maybe they were able to put some kind of damper on our power. We know you couldn’t use the Cure and I haven’t tried Cataclysm.”

“And we can’t detransform which I have a bad feeling is going to take a toll sooner rather than later,” she frowned.

“You’re starting to feel it too, aren’t you? That weird itchy feeling.”

Ladybug rolled her shoulders and nodded. “It’s like my skin is screaming to get out of the suit.”

“Have you been hungry?” he asked. “I know we’ve eaten, but have you actually felt hungry?”

She shifted uneasily. “No. And it isn’t great that we haven’t been able to use the bathroom either if we’re going to be honest about things.”

“Our bodies weren’t meant to be stuck like this for so long.” Chat Noir rubbed his thumb against the ring. “We’ve got to figure out a way to get out it.”

“We could lose it all again.”

“I know,” he grimaced and reached out to cover her hand with his. “It scares me too.”

“At least we’re in it together.” Ladybug attempted a smile.

“Always.”


	16. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble will be a DJWifi interlude story since their story is closely tied to Ladynoir’s in this AU and I’m already too behind to start adding in extra drabbles. <3

“When did you get a house?” Rena Rouge asked, walking into the open living area littered with various pieces of music equipment.

“About three years ago now, I guess,” Carapace shrugged. “I was too loud for an apartment and I do well enough with my job. It’s a bit of a commute but I think the trade off is worth it.”

She nodded and continued her trek around the room, pausing when she came to a set of picture frames on the far wall. A younger version of her smiled back from most of the pictures, her arms wrapped around Nino’s thin frame as he grinned as big as she did. In a small frame near the middle of the cluster was a dry reddish brown rose, the one she’d painstakingly pressed and framed for him after their first anniversary. She felt her heart clench. If he’d only been in the house three years, he had put the pictures back up when he moved even though they weren’t together by then.

“I know it’s weird,” he said softly and she jumped, not realizing he’d been so close. 

“It kinda is,” she admitted. “Does your girlfriend not mind?”

“I don’t have one.”

“You can’t tell me you’ve been alone this whole time.” She turned to glance back at him and wished he could take off his damn goggles. They made it hard to really see his eyes.

“There have been people,” he nodded but didn’t meet her gaze. “But none of them ever really measured up.”

She noted his distinction between “girlfriend” and “people” and filed that away for later thought.

“I can take them down if they bother you,” Carapace offered. “Sometimes it’s just nice to remember the good times.”

She let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at him. “What happened to us, Nino?”

He gave her a sad smile. “Life, I think.”

“I don’t want to hate you.”

“I don’t want you to hate me either.” He gestured to the next room which was smaller but housed an old couch she remembered fondly. They settled on it, facing each other. “I know I wasn’t honest with you when we were together and that was hard on both of us. I was trying to do what I thought was best but now I see I was wrong.”

“And I know I was a little difficult back then,” Rena Rouge sighed. “The Ladyblog had been my life for so long and when it was gone and I knew I had no chance to be like this again...” She trailed off and held up her gloved hands. “I think I got scared.”

“Of what?”

“That I was going to end up stuck in some meaningless job or maybe as a housewife with no ambitions and that terrified me.”

“I would never want you to feel stuck.”

“I guess back then it felt like you were pushing me to just get over it and it made me resent you.”

Carapace frowned. “I think I was trying to make myself get over it and forced that on you. I’m sorry for that.”

“I’m sorry for not just talking to you about it.” Rena Rouge looked down at her hands. “We were just dumb kids who thought we were adults.”

“And now we’re just dumb adults,” he said, the corner of his lips quirking up.

“I guess it’s fair. We got together easily while Marinette and Adrien couldn’t figure things out and now they’re acting like they’ve been together for years and we’re nothing but awkward around each other.”

“I don’t know. I think we’re doing pretty good right now,” Carapace grinned.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” she smiled back.  
__________________________

Loud music played from inside the house as Chat Noir knocked on the door again. “I don’t think they can hear us. You don’t think they killed each other, do you?”

“Don’t be silly,” Ladybug admonished but her brow furrowed beneath her mask. She knocked on the door with a little more urgency. “Nino! Alya!”

After a few seconds, the music abruptly cut off and an out of breath Carapace wrenched open the door with a dopey grin. “Hi!”

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Great,” he grinned, opening the door wider. “Come on in.”

“We were dancing!” Rena Rouge grabbed Ladybug’s hand as soon as she was inside the living room and sent her into a spin. “It makes it easier to think.”

Ladybug let out a breathless laugh. “I can see that. Not exactly what I was expecting.”

“Us neither,” Carapace admitted. “And we haven’t slept so a lot of this is us on pure adrenaline at this point.”

“But we have so many theories from the books!” Rena Rouge finally released Ladybug’s hand as they came to a stop.

“You have some idea about what might be keeping us like this?” Chat Noir asked.

“Maybe even a solution,” Carapace nodded, “but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”


	17. Rooftop Date

“So you’re saying that it’s possible whoever has the Peacock Miraculous is the one that did this to us?” Ladybug asked.

Carapace nodded. “Besides the Butterfly, it’s the only one missing and it deals heavily in magic. It’s a good possibility.”

“But I thought Ladybug and I were supposed to be the strongest when we’re both activated. How did the magic work on us?” Chat Noir settled down into a cushy armchair and pulled his partner down to his lap.

“That’s the part we’re not sure about,” Rena Rouge frowned. “It shouldn’t have been able to work.”

“Unless the Peacock user was able to affect you guys in some way we don’t understand yet.”

Ladybug worried her lip. “You said you figured out a way for us to detransform at least?”

Carapace grimaced. “Yeah, but it’s going to take all of us.”

“That’s fine,” Chat Noir nodded. “Let’s do it.”

“No, Sunshine,” Rena Rouge interjected. “He means everyone stuck like this right now.”

“You mean my father.”

“Yeah,” he winced. “Sorry, dude. It’s a relatively simple spell but it looks like it won’t work unless we have everyone in one place.”

“And we have to hope that whoever does have the Peacock isn’t transformed when we do it because that could mess things up too,” Rena Rouge added.

Ladybug glanced back to give Chat Noir a worried look and he sighed, hugging her close to him. “Fine,” he muttered against the back of her shoulder. She reached down to gently squeeze the arm holding her in place. 

“I still need to gather a few things for the spell so it may have to wait until tomorrow night. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to give Gabriel a heads up or if it would just be better to show up when we’re ready.” Carapace leaned against a tall bookcase and crossed his arms.

“I don’t know,” Chat Noir admitted. “I’ll think about it tonight and if I need to go over earlier tomorrow, I will.”

“We will,” Ladybug amended, turning her head to kiss the top of his, the tip of a black ear ticking her nose.  
_______________________

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked as they landed on the roof of her apartment building.

“I don’t know,” Chat Noir admitted. “I don’t think so.”

“We’ll figure it out, Chaton. Everything is going to work out.”

He sat down on an old lounger. “He hasn’t sent out any akumas since that first night.”

“I know.”

“And part of me wants to believe that maybe he’s changed and that first one was just a gut reaction to being transformed like how I immediately had to get out and run around as Chat.”

Ladybug nodded.

“But then the other part of me,” he continued, “thinks about how he hasn’t really seemed to change over all these years so why would I expect it now. Maybe he’s just too weak to send out worthwhile akumas.”

Ladybug stood in front of him and offered her hand. “Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Dance with me,” she repeated, giving her hand a small shake.

“Mari--”

“Come on, my Kitty. Dance.”

He reluctantly stood and she pulled him close, pressing her cheek to his chest as they swayed. Ladybug felt her partner relax into her hold as his arms wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head.

“Chat?”

“Hmmm?”

“I know things have been stressful but the last few days have been some of the happiest I’ve had in years and that’s all because of you.”

A shiver ran through his body and Chat Noir’s whisper settled on the air. “I love you.”


	18. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the DJWifi interlude, this drabble will be a Gabriel/Hawkmoth interlude to catch up on what he’s been doing before the heroes come crashing in.

Hawkmoth rolled his shoulders back and tilted his head to the left and then the right. He didn’t remember his cowl being quite so uncomfortable. Then again, he’d never been forced to keep it on for days at a time. After an attempt to cut it away with fabric scissors that only resulted in a gash along his cheek, he’d given in to the knowledge that he was stuck.

“Do you need anything before I go?” Nathalie set a folder of contracts on the edge of his desk and stood waiting. 

“You aren’t staying the night then?”

She straightened. “Would you like me to stay?”

“Do you want to stay?”

She turned on her heel and walked back to her desk.

“That’s not an answer,” Hawkmoth called.

“Really? It seems apparent to me.” She picked up her purse and looped the strap over her head.

“This isn’t my fault.”

Nathalie inhaled deeply. “I know that.”

“Then why are you acting like this?”

“I saw the safe, Gabriel.”

He flinched and tried to cover the action with a cough. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Nathalie pursed her lips and nodded before striding across the office, her heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. She stopped in front of the portrait of Emilie Agreste and pulled it away from the wall to reveal a safe. Without a backward glance, she deftly put in the combination and pulled it open. Not saying a word, she adjusted her purse strap and strode cooly across the office toward the door.

Hawkmoth stood. “I can explain.”

“You said after the first night that you weren’t going back to any of this shit,” she replied, not turning to look at him. “You said that akuma was just a test but you were done.”

“I was. I am.”

“Then why is all the Emilie stuff back in the safe?” She did turn to look at him then and he could see the shine of tears in her eyes but she lifted her chin defiantly. “I didn’t fall into bed with you years ago just to be something to help you pass the time.”

“I know. That’s not at all what I think of you. You know that.”

“Then why are you looking for her again?” 

“I love you,” he said quietly, “but that doesn’t mean I’ve given up on her.” He caught the look of betrayal cross her face and quickly continued, standing. “It isn’t like that. I want to find her for Adrien. He deserves this.”

“We really don’t need to have a conversation on what Adrien deserves right now,” she shot back, voice hard. “Because I’ve got a long list and seeing Emilie again is surprisingly near the bottom compared to the things you need to make up for.”

Hawkmoth winced. “I deserve that.”

“Yes, you do.” Nathalie crossed her arms. “What do you want from me, Gabriel?”

“I want you to stay here with me.”

“I don’t like seeing you as Hawkmoth. It brings back bad memories.”

“I know. I’m sorry for that.” His shoulders sagged. “You should go home. I can call you when things get back to normal.”

Nathalie studied him for a moment before taking her purse back off and setting it on the edge of her desk. She went to him, frowning at his suit before she lashed her arms around his waist and hugged him to her, pressing her cheek to his chest. “Promise me you won’t go back.”

He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. “I promise.”

“You don’t usually keep those.”

The couple turned to see Chat Noir leaning in the office doorway. Nathalie stepped back and to the side and Hawkmoth straightened. “I was wondering when you would come by, Adrien.”


	19. Trust

“Father,” Chat Noir said in greeting. He stayed visibly relaxed against the doorframe but he could feel the tension tightening his muscles. He’d asked his teammates to let him go in alone first but the full hit of seeing his father as Hawkmoth with Nathalie proved to be more than he thought. “You should know I’m not alone.”

“I would be surprised if you were. I’ve been keeping up with the news. Ladybug’s been with you in every piece of media I’ve seen.”

They stared at each other across the room for a long moment and Nathalie sighed. “Either fight or talk but this silence isn’t going to do anything.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Are we going to be fighting?”

“That depends on why you’re here,” Hawkmoth replied, straightening even more to seem taller.

“For the love of...” Nathalie muttered under her breath. 

There was a soft beeping sound and Chat Noir looked down at the baton in his hand warily.

“Your partner is checking up on you,” Hawkmoth said.

“Someone has to,” the younger man shot back.

“Adrien, we don’t need to do this right now.”

“No, you’re right. We never need to do anything right now. It can always be done later. I just need to be patient.” He gritted his teeth as his baton beeped again. “You sent me away for years. How long have you known about me being Chat?”

Hawkmoth pursed his lips. “I found out two nights prior to...to whatever happened to us.”

Chat Noir swallowed hard and nodded. “What were you planning to do?”

“I’ve changed.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Nathalie took a step forward. “He really has, Adrien.”

“And you, Nathalie? Did you know?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I can’t believe...didn’t you see how upset I was back then?! Couldn’t you tell I was in mourning? And then you shipped me off to another country where I didn’t know anyone and I...” He trailed off and took a deep breath. “I lost her for so many years.”

“That won’t ever happen again, Chaton.” A hand entangled itself with his and Chat Noir looked back to see Ladybug just behind him. Rena Rouge and Carapace stood back a few paces, expressions stoic. 

“Hawkmoth,” Ladybug greeted dryly. “I would assume you’re as put out by this transformation problem as we are.”

He visibly stiffened. “Ladybug. Yes, it has been a nuisance.”

“If you can be trusted for a few hours since this will be of benefit to you, Carapace believes he has a way to fix things.”

Hawkmoth lifted his chin defiantly. “And if I don’t want to work with you?”

Ladybug smiled sweetly. “Then I’m going to tie you up with my yoyo and hang you upside down until all the blood rushes to the ridiculous chrome dome of yours and you pass out and then we’ll do the spell. Really it’s a matter of your comfort.” She fluttered her eyelashes innocently and Chat Noir looked down to hide his smile.

Nathalie didn’t bother hiding her smile and the corner of Hawkmoth’s lips quirked upward. “Very well then. I would like to do things the easy way.”


	20. Protector

“We’ll just keep this one over here,” Carapace said, eyeing Hawkmoth warily as he set the Bee Miraculous within the circle on the table. Hawkmoth pointedly ignored him, folding his hands over his crossed knees.

“Why wasn’t that one ever used?” Ladybug asked. “I remember Fu saying he had someone in mind but no one ever came.”

Carapace frowned at the hair comb. “The timing was all wrong. He did have someone chosen, someone I fought against at the time, but I think I see what he was hoping for now. It just ended up being too late.” 

“That’s too bad.”

“Yeah.”

Rena Rouge rubbed her hands together. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road. What do we need to do?”

Carapace handed out slips of paper to each person in turn. “We’ll go in order and each say what is on our paper. I’ll read for the Bee and Mari, can you read for the Peacock?”

Hawkmoth’s eyes sharpened. “Peacock?”

“Well, yeah, we have to represent all seven Miraculous to make this work.”

Nathalie glanced back toward the safe and Chat Noir caught the gesture. “Do you have it?” he growled, glaring at his father.

“It hasn’t been active in over a decade,” he said stiffly.

“Wait, I think the Peacock was the one causing this,” Rena Rouge frowned. 

Carapace scratched his neck sheepishly. “It was a theory.”

Chat Noir slid his chair back forcefully, the legs scraping against the marble tile, and he stalked over to the large portrait of his mother. He stared up at it for a moment before pulling it open and looking back at his father. “Cataclysm,” he said flatly, pressing his palm against the safe door. 

Ladybug stood and quietly crossed the room to join his side. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

He brushed the ash from his hand. “Let’s just get this over with.” He reached for the peacock brooch on the top shelf and she grabbed his wrist, pulling it back down.

“Look at me.”

He sighed and gave her eyes that showed the pain he was feeling. Without a word, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. “We’ll figure this out,” she whispered. “And I know it’s hard but I need you to let go of some of this hostility right now.”

“I hate him,” he said, his breath hitching. 

She squeezed him tighter. “Within my power, I won’t ever let him hurt you again but we need him for this. And I need you.”

Chat Noir took in a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Ladybug released her hold on him and reached for the Peacock, palming the brooch in one hand and taking Chat Noir’s hand in her other as they returned to the table.


	21. Common Interests

“Well,” Gabriel drawled, looking around the table at the finally detransformed heroes. “This all seems a bit obvious now, doesn’t it?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “I think it might be wise for you to keep any further comments to yourself, Gabriel.”

He raised an eyebrow. “If I remember correctly, you’re the one who brought the grimoire back to me, aren’t you? A blushing classmate claiming to have taken it from Adrien because you thought it was...” He paused, remembering. “A portfolio of modeling pictures?”

Adrien looked at Marinette in surprise and she flushed. “I took it to Master Fu and he was able to copy it all before I brought it back.”

“I see.”

Nino pressed the pad of his finger to his bracelet. “I thought the kwamis would be set free with that spell. Something is still off.”

“Can we transform again or are we going to get stuck?” Alya asked, holding the fox tail charm up for inspection.

“I think we’re going to need to test it.” Nino looked around the table, eyes glazing past Gabriel with a quick, “Not you.”

“I’ll do it,” Adrien offered. 

Marinette touched his arm. “You could be stuck as Chat again.”

“Worse things have happened, my Lady,” he replied with a small smile. “Claws out.”

The group collectively held their breath as the power rushed over down his body and Chat Noir sat in Adrien’s seat. 

“Well, we know it works one way. Let’s test the other,” Nino prodded.

Chat Noir nodded. “Claws in.” There was a stuttering shimmer of magic and then green light began to slowly flow up Chat Noir’s body, taking the costume with it. Adrien flexed his hand as the claws disappeared and looked at Marinette as his eyes went from catty to normal. “Good?”

“Good,” she nodded, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

He smiled at her and then the smile transitioned into a more serious expression as he turned his attention to his father. “Give me your Miraculous,” he said, voice even as he held out his hand.

Gabriel’s brow furrowed. “No.”

“Gabriel,” Nathalie said softly. “Give it to him.”

He turned to her. “Nathalie, you know that I--”

“Give it to him,” she repeated. “For all of our sakes.”

He glared at the table for a moment before reaching up and undoing the brooch. He reluctantly placed it in Adrien’s palm. Adrien’s fingers immediately closed over it and he held it to his chest. After a moment, he slid his chair back and stood. “I think it’s time to go.”

“Son, I think we need to talk.”

“You don’t get to call me that right now. As far as I’m concerned, you’re just a powerless villain. Claws out.” Chat Noir walked towards the door, the Butterfly Miraculous still gripped tightly in his hand. 

“I’ll go,” Marinette said quietly, calling up her own transformation and following him out.

The four watched them disappear and then Nino turned back to Gabriel with a patronizing grin. “How’s life been, dude?”  
____________________________

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ladybug asked when she finally caught up with Chat Noir. He slumped down to the steps of their old school building. 

“No, not really.”

“Okay,” she nodded, taking a seat beside him.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. I’m here if you change your mind.”

They sat quietly. There was very little traffic for the hour and if anyone noticed the two superheroes hanging out in front of the closed school, they didn’t make a fuss. 

Ladybug brought Chat Noir’s right hand into her lap, gently prying his fingers open to reveal the brooch. “We should give this to Nino.”

“I could destroy it,” he said softly.

“But you shouldn’t. It was never meant to be used for evil,” Ladybug reminded him, voice gentle. “I think the next user should be given the chance to redeem it.”

“I’m so angry,” he whispered and attempted to close his fist around the brooch again but she smoothed out his hand once more.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m angry too.”

“You don’t seem angry,” he grumbled.

She was quiet for a moment. “I think...I think my anger is working in a different way right now, but it’s still there.”

“We lost so much time.”

“You know, I’m not sure that’s the way to look at it.”

Chat Noir frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that if Hawkmoth hadn’t come to be, then you and I may have never met. Well, maybe we would have but I don’t think things would be like this.”

“You mean Adrien and Marinette might’ve still become friends but...”

“But Ladybug and Chat Noir, now that’s the real deal, isn’t it?” she smiled. “What Gabriel did was awful and I’m glad that he won’t be able to work as Hawkmoth anymore, but I can’t be completely upset that it happened.”

“And I guess he isn’t to blame for us losing our powers,” Chat Noir admitted reluctantly. “That’s still something we have to figure out.”

“I think that’s a common interest that’s going to keep us all working for a while,” she agreed. 

“So what now?”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Now, I think, we decide what we want our future to look like and we work towards that.”


	22. Cuddles

“This is going to sound silly after everything we just went through, but I kinda miss being Chat after not being him for so long,” Adrien admitted, tilting his head back to look up at Marinette. He was stretched along her couch with his head resting in her lap as they both read on their phones. 

She threaded her fingers into his hair. “You can be Chat Noir if you want to be. It isn’t going to bother me.”

He called up his transformation with a happy sigh and blinked up at her with cat eyes. “Are you going to join me, my Lady?”

Marinette laughed softly and looked down at him. “This is a team effort, huh?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Spots on.” She plucked at one of his black ear with gloved fingers. “Is that better, you silly kitty?”

“Thank you,” he purred. 

She smiled and raised her phone again, scrolling through local news. “Things are quiet.”

“Too quiet?”

“I never really got that saying. Why are things being quiet a bad thing?”

Chat Noir quirked his lips. “I guess it feels too good to be true. I think humans as a species tend to be paranoid.”

“Mmm.”

“I know this is going to sound a little out there, but, uh, have you ever wondered about Fu?”

Ladybug set her phone on the arm of the couch and looked down at him. “I’m guessing you mean in more than a ‘where did he go?’ kind of way.”

Chat Noir frowned. “I guess the timing is just bothering me. We lose our powers and he disappears, right? But then he keeps sending Nino stuff? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I suppose he could’ve already had that set up to send out if something happened to him.”

“Maybe.” Chat Noir worried his bottom lip. “But it was all stuff Nino recognized, stuff they were using. When did he have time to set it up if he left in such a hurry?”

“Nino said he had chosen someone to be the Bee holder. Why would he do that if he was going to take away our powers? Why even have Nino study with him?”

Chat Noir opened his mouth to answer but saw the look on his partner’s face. She didn’t need him to answer. She was talking out loud now, working things through in her head. All she’d needed was the suggestion and he had a feeling it was something she’d already considered and tried to forget.

“Fu wasn’t the bad guy,” she finally said.

“I’m not saying he was.”

Ladybug nodded. “But taking our powers...even Hawkmoth’s powers, I think that is something he could’ve been capable of.”

“Things were getting kind of serious. Maybe he felt like it was the best alternative.”

“I just can’t believe that he would’ve done something like that without talking to me.”

“I can,” Chat Noir shrugged. “It’s not like he asked if we wanted these powers and responsibilities in the first place. We were kids. And he didn’t even come to me until I was ready to get rid of my Miraculous.”

“You what?”

He waved a hand. “It was a long time ago.”

“Nino was apparently close to him right before he left. Maybe we should talk to him about it,” Ladybug suggested. 

“Agreed. We can relax the rest of tonight and go see him tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

They each picked up their phones again, Chat Noir’s head still resting on Ladybug’s lap, but neither concentrated on what they saw on the screen. Their thoughts were somewhere else now, somewhere neither one wished to go.


	23. Tail

Something tickled Adrien’s nose and he shifted in irritation. He loved Marinette’s hair but always ended up with a face full of it when he slept close to her. Was she talking now? He could hear soft voices as he floated in and out of consciousness. Who could she possibly be talking to? He was asleep, or trying to be asleep at any rate. Wasn’t it late? It felt late.

“Something isn’t right, Plagg. Look at them. They’ve aged.”

“Don’t worry, Sugar Cube. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

“Don’t call me Sugar Cube.”

“Fine, Cookie Face.”

Adrien blinked groggily to find two kwamis sitting on his chest. 

“Well, it’s about time, Kid.”

His eyes widened. “Plagg?”

“Is there anyone else as devilishly handsome as me?” The black cat shot up in the air with a spin.

“Mari, Mari, Mari...” Adrien reached over to push at his girlfriend’s shoulder without taking his eyes off the kwamis.

“Go away,” she growled, rolling and taking the covers with her. “No wake up yet.”

“Marinette, it’s Plagg and Tikki!”

Marinette bolted up, blinking dazedly. “Tikki?” she slurred.

Tikki zipped up to nuzzle her cheek. “Hi.”  
____________________

“Seven years,” Tikki repeated, shaking her head. “I don’t understand.”

“Neither do we,” Adrien sighed, leaning against the counter. “You guys were just gone one day. You don’t remember anything?”

“We don’t even know how we got here,” Plagg shrugged, dipping his paw into the camembert Marinette had delivered. “We were just suddenly on the bed and wondering when you two got so old.”

“And started sleeping together,” Tikki added.

“Tikki!” Marinette admonished, cheeks turning red.

The kwami giggled. “Sorry, Marinette.”

“That worries me though. Adrien and I have been transforming the past couple of weeks. If you guys weren’t in the Miraculous, what was?” Marinette touched a finger to her earrings, eyes a little wide.

“Maybe we should try transforming now?” Adrien suggested, glancing at his kwami.

“Sure, Kid, let’s give it a go.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir looked down at himself, turning around. “My tail feels different.”

“Your tail?” Marinette asked in surprise and then covered her mouth when she saw it. “Well, that makes sense.”

He looked down to see a black fluffy tail trailing down behind his legs. “I...I have a tail.”

“Mmhmm.”

“A real tail.”

“It’s cute!” 

“I have a tail!”

“You’ve always had a tail; you just have a really fluffy one now. Is it soft?” She reached out for it and Chat Noir stepped away, holding it protectively.

“Is anything else different?”

She glanced him over. “Your ears are fuzzy too.”

He reached up with a frown. “Is it weird looking?”

“Open your mouth.”

“What?”

She stepped closer, pushing her finger against his bottom lip. “Holy crap, you have little kitty fangs.”

“Ugh vut?” He pulled away and swallowed, running his tongue along his teeth. “I have fangs. Why do I have fangs?”

“You’re a cat obviously,” she giggled, covering her mouth.

“Very funny. I think it’s time for you to try, my Lady, and then we’ll see who’s laughing.”

“Try not to give me scary bug eyes,” she requested, looking at her kwami. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug blinked. “Something’s on my head, isn’t it?”

“You’re looking very cute, Bugaboo,” Chat Noir grinned, reaching up to touch one of the black antenna sprouting up through her hair.

“Okay,” she nodded. “Okay, so this is a thing. Wow, that feels weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?” he asked, pulling his hand back.

“I’m not sure yet. Oh!” Wings folded out from her back and buzzed. “That’s something new.”

“Think we should go see Nino?”

“Absolutely.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have an excuse for never getting around to finishing this story before now. I ran out of steam on it and even now, this is just something for me to be able to say it’s done. I’ve gotten comments asking for it to be finished and I reread it today and honestly don’t remember anything I had planned for it so this is just a quick wrap-up.

“Do you think I have a shining personality?” Adrien asked, leaning back in the dining room chair to watch Marinette move around her small kitchen. “Do I strike you as a go-getter?”

She laughed and turned back to look at him. “Yes on the personality and only if it’s something you actually want as far as being a go-getter.”

He hummed and returned his attention to his laptop. “So maybe a no on a commission-based sales job.”

“Probably,” she agreed. “Still job hunting?”

“Still need a job,” he shrugged. “Gabriel offered to move me to a position here but I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“You know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need, Chaton.”

He grinned and stood, closing the distance between them to pull her to him and kiss her. “I very much hope so,” he purred. “You’ve made it such a lovely home for me here.” He pulled away with an over dramatic sigh. “But I want to help pay for things so I need a job.” 

“You could always be a professional kiss-ass, Kid,” Plagg teased from his lounging spot on the couch. Tikki swatted at him with a little huff.

A month had passed since the kwamis’ return and Ladybug and Chat Noir’s new transformations. They’d spent the first few days pouring over Master Fu’s books all over again with a surprisingly amicable Alya and Nino, but they never found any answers. Tikki finally suggested they allow themselves this bout of good luck and try to move on and everyone found they could agree to that.

There was no threat to the city anymore but Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn’t seem to stop going out most nights to make up for lost time. They raced along rooftops and stopped to kiss in dark shadows and stole touches when they thought no one would see and shared whispered promises under the moon over Paris. Their photos were showing up in more and more publications and the Ladyblog was back up and running.

They found themselves passing the Agreste mansion on a nightly run and Ladybug had to double back when she realized her partner was no longer with her. Chat Noir stood on the wall surrounding the large house, staring into the windows of his old bedroom.

“You okay?” She slipped her hand into his and his fingers closed around hers without thought.

“Yeah.” He spared her a quick glance before his attention fell back on the darkened room. “I guess I’m realizing how thankful I am for all this.”

“Just now?” She propped her chin on his shoulder and smiled to let him know she was teasing.

He chuckled softly. “No, I mean...” He trailed off and his expression because thoughtful. “Becoming Chat Noir saved me, you know? It gave me freedom, it gave me you.” He shook his head and dropped her hand so he could pull her closer with an arm around her. “That place was a prison and being Chat Noir freed me.”

Ladybug rested her cheek against his chest. “When we were kids and doing this and it had been a really hard fight or just one of those days when life was going all wrong because no one really knew everything you had on your plate, I would fantasize about being able to stop. I would think about how nice it would be not to be Ladybug anymore.” She let out a deep sigh. “And then I lost Tikki and I lost my spots and I lost you and I realized just how wrong I’d been.”

“We never have to worry about that again,” he assured her, tightening his grip. “There’s nothing that could take me away from you now.”  
___________________________________

Nino’s voice had been strained over the voicemail requesting they come to his place as soon as they could almost a year after their reunion. The letter he presented them without commentary was more like a book with flowing handwritten pages, front and back and piled high.

Marinette and Adrien read through the letter together. It took hours between pauses to discuss each new revelation. Master Fu had indeed been the one behind their power loss. Wayzz had sensed a darker power on the horizon and Master Fu thought he could stop everything by making the Miraculous disappear all together. 

He apologized for not telling them and he apologized for leaving but his words meant little after seven years. They’d gotten their powers back when he’d reversed the spell and it had taken a bit for everything to reboot. Marinette thought she would feel closure finally knowing what happened but she only felt irritation at the time they’d lost. They would try to make it up now though. It wasn’t over yet.

Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to watch over Paris even if they weren’t as needed as before. They helped with charity fundraisers and lended their voices to causes they found important. They made sure people saw them and knew they were there. They would hold their post this time around.

And on the flip side, Marinette and Adrien led a quiet, happy life as far as anyone could see with normal jobs and a few close friends and they enjoyed telling their reunion story of how fate found a way to bring them back.


End file.
